User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Connolly, the Wurm
Champion Info |alttype = |date = August 12th, 2014 |resource = Heat |health = 6 |attack = 3 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 7 |hp_base = 600 |hp_lvl = 84 |hp5_base = 9.4 |hp5_lvl = 0.85 |mp_base = 0 |mp_lvl = 0 |mp5_base = 0 |mp5_lvl = 0 |dam_base = 46.8 |dam_lvl = 2.3 |range = 525 |rangetype = Ranged |arm_base = 20.3 |arm_lvl = 2.6 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0 |as_base = 0.625 |as_lvl = 1.3 |ms = 330 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Connolly Aleth, the Wurm is a . She functions with two stances: * A resourceless ranged mage stance that relies on her natural gifts and bombs fired from her ship with huge cooldowns that are refreshed upon switching to this stance * A fighter stance that uses Heat, it is melee-oriented, allows her a free dash upon stance switch and gains Heat to deal more damage. Abilities While in unarmored stance, Connolly gains % bonus ability power. She also loses 10 Heat per second. |description2= While in Armored Stance, Connolly functions with Heat, but becomes a melee attacker with 175 range. She gains 20 bonus movespeed while in armored stance (increased to 35 when in the and 50 when ). She also gains 5 armor, and 1.25 magic resistance by level. Autoattacking and casting spells generates 5 Heat. If out of combat for over 5 seconds and she has over 50 Heat, she starts losing Heat at the rate of 5 Heat each half-second. Connolly's armor overheats when it hits 100 Heat, at which point it takes 5 seconds to enter a cooldown state where it vents heat out. Once the venting starts, she passively loses 5 Heat per second, and moving 50 units makes her lose 1 Heat. Upon reaching zero heat, this venting state ends. During this state, Connolly cannot cast Release of Power or Blue Thunder, or toggle Hextech Frame. Connolly's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. This bonus is multiplied by 1.5 when in the and 2 when . }} |description3 = Connolly's stance abilities' cooldowns function separately. }} | }} Connolly isn't wearing her battle armor. She has ranged attacks. Upon entering this stance, she reduces her unarmored stance skills' cooldowns. |leveling2 = |description3= Connolly wears her hextech armor. Upon entering this stance, her next armored stance basic attack within the next 10 seconds will dash to its target within range and give her Heat based on the distance travelled (1 Heat per 10 units travelled). |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = Self-cast }} | or . }} }} Fires a beam of destruction in a line, dealing magic damage. It deals more damage the closer to the source of the beam the enemy is. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 1400 }} Releases power to deal magic damage in a radius of 400 around her each half-second. She gains 5 Heat per half-second on top of the average Heat gain from abilities. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = Self-cast }} | }} Connolly channels for 0.5 second and fires a fast mesmerizing ball of light that deals magic damage and stuns the first enemy it hits. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} Enhances her next basic attack. It deals a percentage of a basic attack's damage, gains 150 (to a total of 325) range and slows the target for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = Self-cast }} | }} Fires a gravity bomb that stuns enemies within a radius of 400 for 0.5 second while pulling them 200 units towards the center, before exploding 1 second later and dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of the enemies' maximum health, plus flat damage scaled on AP. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 1100 }} Connolly can only use this skill while overheating or venting out heat. Instantly consumes all the heat to fire a ball of condensed smoking heat that deals magic damage and blinds enemies it hits for 2 seconds. Connolly's heat gains are halved for 6 seconds after using this skill; time spent in unarmored stance does not count for this timer. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Heat |range = 1200 }} | }} Trivia * Connolly isn't a wurm, but a white dragon. Her moniker is a references to earthly dragons that terrify earthlings. Lore Connolly, born in a lost mountain chain, was born from white dragons, the higher species of the world. Contrarily to her birth gifts, though, she was interested in the sights she had from Zaun: the city of unadultered, uninhibited science. The ways of Hextech science had no secret for her as soon as she could "study". She swooped on humans and kidnapped them as experiment fodder, and used them to fulfill her curiosity, creating artificial battlefields to entertain herself and quench her curiosity. Becoming a private Hextech weapons contractor, she was a merchant of death whose toys came at a huge price, but nonetheless provided a gargantuan mass of weaponry to the wars that raged upon the surface while she decided to live alone aboard aircraft. While she tried to avoid the League of Legends in her loathing of restrictions, when she was summoned she decided to play along... until the League becomes a thorn in her side in her quest of knowledge. Category:Custom champions